Silver Bullets and Broken Teacups
by LCHime
Summary: When Vince's Husband Gets Kidnpped what will he do? Slash! Features: Shawn, Hunter, Undertaker, Sting, Kevin and Jeff Hardy. Warning Mature Themes and A few random yet lovely moments. Please Please Read and Review I am begging you please?


_LC's Note: That's right I am a bad bad fanfiction writer I meant to write A Blond's Love For Two but what happens my Ericmuse attacks me of course. _

_It all started last week watching a free episode of WCW and of course Eric was in it wearing that jacket of course lol. _

_Anyway while I was sleeping I had this dream about Vince and Him and it brought me this fic idea. _

_Now this fic is going to be different then the others it is going to be a bit scary and really serious but there is tons of love and awesomeness of course. _

_The main pairing is Eric/Vince but there is also some Shawter, Stash aka Kevin/Sting and Jeff/Undertaker of course. I really hope you all will enjoy this amazing story idea I have. _

_And one last warning too there will be one superstar that you will never look at the same ever again after this._

_Enjoy and Please Read and Review._

_He calls them the "Crescents Of Silver" besides our "Moonlight Sakura Blossoms" teacup set and his ring I gave to him those are his favorite things that he holds to his soul besides me. How could I know that those were special to me as well? _

_It all started on a week long vacation..._

"A shooting range?" asked Vince taking a sip of his tea from his teacup taking a slice of cheesecake as well.

"Yeah I have been wanting to get to come with me and try it out with these." as Eric shined his double silver guns smiling at Vince.

"It sounds fun I am surprised you would let me touch those babies of yours." as he laughed and joke around.

"Of course I only trust you with these and no one else. And I mean no one else."

"Shall we go now?"

Eric nodded holding out his hand to Vince "Then let's go." with a huge bright smile on his face.

_With him so close to me teaching me everything he knows how would I know that I would need this for the future and so soon? Eric, did you get a warning about this before I even knew?_

"V, would you like another glass of wine?" as Eric poured himself a glass with the romantic dinner.

_That dinner was amazing our vacation was peaceful and heaven felt like it was the two on earth only why was that short lived in one night?_

"Goodnight Eric, I love you." smiled Vince kissing Eric on the head holding him close.

"I love you too, Vincent I really do." as Eric felt warm in Vince's arms falling asleep

_That night was so quiet I didn't even hear anything but the sound of Eric's slight snoring but something felt wrong I felt that he was no longer there. _

_And when I woke I was right._

_Eric was gone all was left was his Crescents of Silver, His Cellphone with the wallpaper of us together smiling and a broken teacup his favorite cup of the set. _

_I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. It was if my whole world just crashed to pieces like the broken cup before me. Where was he? Why wasn't he here next to me? _

_As I looked up I saw a note that most of it was covered in blood and had broken window glass on it as well._

"Eric has been kidnapped?!" said a shocked Shawn Michaels shaking being held by his boyfriend Hunter while he was on the phone.

Hunter looked at Shawn and saw the fear in his eyes he knew what Shawn was feeling he too was once kidnapped and raped he hoped it wasn't the same person. If it was then he should know that Vince was going to kill him without hesitation.

Shawn always got along greatly with Eric ever since Vince and him started dating. In fact Eric was the one who found where Shawn was being held when he was kidnapped. So he has a great deal of love and kindness for him.

Jeff nearly passed out hearing the news from his boyfriend Mark aka The Undertaker about Eric's missing even though the two barely knew each other he always heard good things about him from Shawn of course. He wanted to help anyway that he could. Mark ruffled his multi-colored hair and smiled nodding his head as a sign of agreeing.

Kevin and Steve were not pleased. Not pleased at the slightest they had a feeling of who it could be and they didn't like the thought of him being that person.

They knew how much he wanted and loved Eric but he was also crazy and insane with ego why him why would he do this now after over 10 years of waiting?

"I can't believe this." said Kevin standing up looking at the photo of Eric and Vince together that Steve and him kept from their wedding.

"I know I know how you feel, Kevin this time I know Vincent won't hold back." as Steven opened the door that led to the outside with the rain falling fast.

_I had to find him I stared at the phone and the note. It said to come alone but where..._

_As I looked at the guns that Eric treasures so deeply I looked at the sides and noticed the words "I love you, Vincent." on each one and our symbol engraved in them as well. _

_I shook and cried hard I couldn't stop thinking about him and how scared he must be. I heard the door open seeing Shawn rush over to me hugging me._

"We'll find him, Vince I promise we will no matter what happens. I'm ready to help out anyway I can." as Shawn never let go of Vince crying with him.

"That goes double for all of us I should say." as Mark stepped forward smiling at Vince.

"That's right with all of us I am sure we can find him." as Jeff waved happy.

"You brought the rainbow with you, Mark he is as cute as ever." as Kevin hugged Jeff and kissed Taker on the lips.

Steve couldn't help but laugh Kevin always had a way with greetings like that.

"Dammit Nash, I am trying to be serious here!!" growled Mark blushing.

"I know but it was for Vince to laugh and he sure needs it." as he walked over to Vince and placed Shawn with Hunter looking into Vince's eyes.

"If I know Eric and I know him pretty damn well I know it will be okay he is very very strong. I will kill the bastard who kidnapped him." smiled Kevin rubbing Vince's head.

"Come on, Thinman let's get your man back." laughed Hunter pointing to the door.

_My friends...As I grabbed Eric's phone and the Crescents of Silver I rushed over with the others leading the way._

"So where do we start?" as Shawn held a box of cookies.

_But I know this will be harder then it seems..._

"No one will find you, Eric. Not even your lover he doesn't care about you." as the Cloaked Man kicked the chained Eric again. Smiling at his wounds. "You earned these scars due to your carelessness for other people's feelings did you even notice mine, Eric? Did you?"

_I can't move even if I could this person will never let me leave if he truly loves me then why is he hurting me? Why do I see my blood on the floor and why does those moments with Vincent now seem only a dream?_

"I know he will come...I know he will." was all Eric could say closing his eyes feeling the slap of the whip hit across his face again.

"Shut Up, you worthless piece of shit!" with another slap to Eric's cheek watching the blood drip.

_V, you will come right? Because I don't know much longer I can take all this. I feel so dirty already... So unclean that a million showers won't save me...from this hell like feeling please hurry to my side once again..._

_As we all sat in the van thinking over things I noticed how much Vince focus on finding Eric and not caring about anything else. He hadn't slept for days as well as eating he just wasn't himself._

"I know we are close these clues that the kidnapper sent us will get us there I know it." as Vince started to open the car door feeling faint.

"Vince!" yelled Shawn catching him in his arms.

"Shawn?" blinked Vince as he placed Vince back in the car seat.

"You have to rest and eat something now!" as Shawn got serious.

"He's right, Vincent you really should eat." as Steve looked at Shawn with tears in his eyes.

"Eric wouldn't want you to be like this. Now if you don't eat and rest I will wear a maid's outfit right now and force you to do what I say."

Hunter walked over to him "Um, Shawn as a maid you do what the person says not you."

Shawn blushed and smiled and shook his head. "I know, I know but Vince, you gotta rest okay?"

_He was right Eric wouldn't want me weak once we found him..._

Vince nods his head and grabs a bottle of water and some snacks. "Thank you, Shawn" giving him a hug.

"Whew that is one problem solved." as Jeff stayed by Shawn's side.

"Is it just me, Mark or does Jeff really look up to Shawn?" asked Kevin looking at the two.

"He always had he thinks of Shawn like a another big brother. He admires him quite a lot and I think he also wants to dress like him too." as Mark watched as Shawn and Jeff feed Vince food.

"Kevin, do you or Steve might know who the kidnapper is?" asked Hunter watching Kevin drive.

"I have an idea and I think it is the same person who kidnapped Shawn and raped him but I really really hope it isn't him because if it is. I know, I know damn well that Vince is going to kill him."

Hunter thought about it and couldn't believe it. He thought that they put him away forever how did he escape? He didn't know but all he knew was if Kevin was right then that man is a Dead Man for sure.

_Why can't I feel anything? My mind, my heart, my love, everything hurts inside and outside of me. Who is this guy? And why do I feel such pain in a moment he speaks?_

"Well, Eric look how much of a slut you are now by the time your lover gets here he will reject you and never want to see your face again." as The Cloaked Man held a knife in his hand putting it on Eric's cheek

"You made me do all that stuff to you I had no choice!" yelled Eric starting to cry.

With a slap to the face Eric fell hard on the ground passing out again.

"Vincent, I love you..." was his final words as he fainted.

"Foolish Eric, you would even die saying his name? You wouldn't even chose me. Damn you, Eric I hate you, I hate you... I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!" As he rosed the knife above his head about to slam it into Eric's heart when he heard a gun fire.

A kick to the hard metal door broke onto the floor with a thunderous slam as the cloaked man saw everyone in Vince's group enter the room.

"Put the fucking gun down or I will not miss again." as Vince held the Crescents Of Silver in his hands pointing at the Cloaked Man's Face.

"Eric!" yelled Shawn rushing over to the passed out and badly beaten and abused Eric.

Jeff saw a glimpse of Eric and started to cry and shake going to Shawn's side trying not to let Vince see the damage unfold before him.

Vince saw Mark and Kevin stand in front of Shawn, Jeff and Eric so that he wouldn't see.

"Take more step further and I will be forced to kick your sorry ass." said Kevin with a serious look on his face standing tall to the cloaked man.

"We gotta get Eric to a hospital right away." said a worried Jeff holding Eric along with Shawn.

_A hospital? What did this bastard do? I have to see. I have to see Eric right here and now._

"Mark, Kevin please step aside." asked Vince calm but shaking inside.

They wouldn't move they were scared of what Vince would react too.

"Move now!" he yelled as he heard laughter from the Cloaked Man.

"Let him see his once beautiful lover, let him see how dirty he has become." as he laughed more and more holding his sides.

Hunter couldn't just stand there. "Shawn, Jeff get Eric to the hospital now! Kevin, go with them!"

"But I..." started Kevin

"I SAID NOW!!!" he yelled as Kevin nodded his head gently picking up Eric rushing out of the room with Shawn, Jeff and Hunter following along.

"Steve, Mark stay with Vince its about to get messy." as Hunter left.

_I saw Kevin leaving the room and I saw how badly Eric was I felt myself fueled with rage those cuts, that flushed face, the riped clothes, the near nakedness. How I hated this man before me laughing at Eric's pain. How dare he? How fucking dare he!!_

Steve and Mark watched as Vince's once calm face turned into a vicious rage why would he not?

Steve saw all the sex toys and whips and chains on the floor and all the blood from Eric now dried up.

Mark couldn't stand it he didn't like it one bit who did this asshole think he is?

They watched as Vince lunged forward at the man with a punch in the face.

"Who the hell are you? If you don't tell me in ten seconds, you son of a bitch I swear I will end your fucking life!!" as Vince pointed both guns at the man's head.

They knew he wasn't holding back his love is what makes him strong and in a fiery passion but these feelings was going to end this evil sinister man's life. And they enjoyed knowing that.

"Oh Vince, you wouldn't want to kill something that made your company money do you?" as the man started to stand up laughing again.

"No...It can't be..." started Vince shaking again.

"Yes it is and it will be." as the man took off his cloak

"Terry?!"

Steve and Mark couldn't believe it the same man who kidnapped and raped Shawn was again standing before them laughing.

"That's right, Vince Hulk A Mania ran wild on your foolish man you call a husband." as he kept laughing enjoying what he did. "And I was going to kill him because he wouldn't accept my feelings for him. Instead he falls for you, you who ruined everything for me. So I thought I could ruin yours by hurting and having fun with your true love. Shame I couldn't finish it. I was so enjoying his tight little ass." as he smiled dark and evil like leaning into Vince's Face.

"Do you enjoy knowing that, Vince? Huh do you? Does it turn you on?" as Terry watched Vince shake with fear and rage.

_Why? Why would he do such a thing to Eric of all people he did it once to Shawn but why the one person who makes me smile much? I don't even care why I want him dead... I want him dead... I want him and bastard ass dead right now!!  
_

"Shut up..." started Vince looking down.

"I'm sorry, Vince what was that?" smiled Terry.

"I said...SHUT UP!!" as Vince hit Terry with a hard slap to the face and a swift punch in the face.

"You asshole I can't believe you would do this to someone I have loved for such a long time. I hate you and want you dead!!" as Vince spat at the ground.

"That's why I did it, Vincent your love for him makes me sick but I don't think you have what it takes to kill the world's greatest wrestler ever." as Terry laughed thinking he had won.

_Did I have it in me? He is still as big headed as ever but still he doesn't deserve to live he needs to pay with his life for what he did to Eric._

Vince smiled and held the Crescents of Silver in his hand kissing each one. "Eric, I promise that I will kill this son of a bitch for you." as he once again pointed them at Terry.

"You can't kill me, Vince. Everyone, the fans, and your family will hate you if you kill me."

"To be honest, Terry I stopped caring a long long time ago. Goodbye forever, Hulk Hogan." as Vince closed his eyes smiling pulling the triggers at Terry's head shotting him down dead with the two Silver and yet beautiful bullets killing Hulk A Mania once and for all.

Steve and Mark watched as Vince smiled falling backwards catching him as he fainted holding the two guns never leaving the smile on his face.

_Did I do good for you, Eric? Did I?_

A few days went passed and Eric was forced to stay in the hospital for another week just to be safe but the good news was he didn't catch any STDs or Aids so he was quite pleased about that.

At first he was quite down and didn't say a word but with the help of Shawn and Jeff he was able to talk and smile and eat.

"What the hell are you wearing, Shawn?" asked Eric seeing Shawn come in with a female short skirt red and white nurse's outfit along with Jeff wearing a purple colored one smiling brightly at Eric holding food and such.

"Well since you are going to be here for a another week to recover we thought we could be your nurses for the time being."

Eric laughed. "Did you at least bring me some tea and cake?"

"That we did. Shawn and I made it together." beamed Jeff.

"Thank you, Jeff seriously thank you for all your help." as Eric hugged Jeff.

"Mr. Bischoff-Mcmahon, you have a visitor." said his real nurse. "Its your husband."

_Vince was in the same hospital as me but he stayed there for a few days due to lack of sleep. Today was the day I could finally see him again was he alright? Does he still love me? I shook my head of those questions and smiled as Shawn and Jeff left the room._

"Go get your man, Vince." said Shawn leaving hopping around.

"He's waiting for you. All this time, Vincent." as Jeff walked out hopping along with Shawn.

"Thank You." was all Vince said entering the room.

"V?" as Eric sat up in his bed still with a few bandages but not as bad as he was when Vince saw him a week ago.

"Eric?" as Vince's filled up with tears. "Eric!!" he yelled falling into his arms crying hard holding him tight. "I love you. I love you so much. Oh Thank God."

Eric rubbed Vince's head. "I love you too." as they looked up smiling laughing at their foolishness.

As they leaned into each other they sweetly kissed releasing all the fear and sadness between them finally.

Not much was let out about Terry's death not many people cared or knew about it...

It didn't matter to Eric and Vince to them and the others it was if Hulk Hogan never existed and to them it was like heaven on earth.

_He will always be my other half, my soul mate, my lover, my husband and someone I would and will kill to protect every damn time. _

**Me: Finally done whew that was so freaking hard.**

**Shawnmuse: No it wasn't you had music on to go along with it.**

**Me: You are right, Shawn.**

**Ericmuse: So what now? **

**Me: Well I still gotta write the Chris/Adam/Jay fic and the Shawn/Rey fic too.**

**Vincemuse: You should be fine we know you can do it.**

**Huntermuse: Just go for it, LC and get it over with so I can get more Shawn fics.**

**Me: Okay sure I can do that. Everyone please review please? Please? **


End file.
